Orders From The Boss
by L.P.D'sGreatAdventureOfFanFic
Summary: Ikuto a teenage boy, has been ordered to kill a woman... Amu a teenage girl, innocent and young... But who's the target to kill? R&R PLEASE! New author in town!
1. Dangerous!

Hello, my name is _ or either call me L.P! I'm new here at Fan fiction, so please be kind to me about my stories and tell me the truth if it's good or bad THANK YOU! I don't own Shugo Chara.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dangerous!**

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU! GET OUT; YOUR BEHAVIOUR IS **VERY **UNACCEPTABLE HERE!" A woman screamed from one of the class room "AND DON'T YOU **DARE **ACT LIKE AN ANIMAL!"

A blue headed man walked out of the class room coolly like nothing happened, "Whatever" He replied while rolling his blue night eyes.

**'BAM!' **

The door behind him slam really hard, "Hmp, you're very luck woman that my inside character didn't loose control on you, or else something bad will happen" he whispered to himself.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto. The school's dangerous guy, whenever and _who_ever screams or pissed him off, his inside character controls by its self with permission from the boss, even from the orders of missions. His friends, family and everyone at school doesn't even know about it even his mission to kill, all they know that he's the popular and the hottest senior student, and don't forget he's also a bad boy (A/N ;D).

He walked out of the school, he pulled out his iPod and scroll down to his favourite song, he just walk down the street looking awesome, carelessly closing eyes thinking his a pro.

_'Tap, tap, tap'_

He heard fast running towards him, but he doesn't mind, he continued walking looking like a professional.

_'TAP, TAP, TAP!'_

"OOF!" A pink hair woman bump into Ikuto's chest "I'm sorry, I didn't watch where I was going and, and…"

"It's fine." He simply answered.

"You're…Not mad at me?" She whispered quietly.

"Of course not, tell…What your name is and why you thought I would be mad at you" He said in a very gentle voice **'Loose her, let me kill her.'** Ikuto's inside character spoke inside him 'No, not yet…' he replied back.

"Well, my name is Hinamori Amu, I'm here to apply at SeiyoAcademy" She politely said, giving an eye contact to him.

"That school…That's where I go" He said.

"REALLY?! Wait, if you are…Than why are walking away?" She asked.

"Because, the teacher told me to go away"

**'Come on Ikuto! Let me kill her!' **Ikuto's inside character spoke one more time 'NO!'

"Oh, and when I bump into people, they get mad at me and bully me just because I don't watch where I'm going."

"…" Ikuto just stand there and watch Amu's delicate body standing, her honey golden orbs and her beautiful bubblegum hair.

"Hello? Are you ok?"

"Huh?" He snapped out day dreaming her glass hour shape body "Yeah I'm fine. My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I have to go bye"

"Bye!" She continued her way and this time looking where she was looking.

**'Dang it Ikuto, why didn't you let me kill her?'**

'Because she's too young. And I only follow the boss's order.

**'Stupid boss'**

Ikuto chuckled and finished his walking, this time opening his eyes.

Till his phone rang.

He picked his dark blue phone and flipped it open, and saw the ID Collar flashing a name:

**Hoshina Utau**

( Underline = Ikuto , _Italics = Utau_)

"What?"

_"Ikuto~~~~~!"_

"What do you want Utau, before I end this call"

_"Awww, anyways Ikuto~ the boss said that you have to kill this very ugly women…Ew her name is also disgusting…"_

"What's her name?"

_"Hinamori Amu.."_

Ikuto's blue orbs got larger, he stand there with shock all over his face.

_"Hello, Ikuto"_

He shook his head and end the call without saying goodbye…

'Hinamori Amu… I'm sorry, but you're my next target…'

* * *

L.P: PLEASE R&R! i REALLY THANK YOU GUYS!

V


	2. Let the games start

L.P: Thanks for the review, but can we please have more? Thank you, I never ever own Shugo Chara! ENJOY!

* * *

_Last Time…_

( Underline = Ikuto , _Italics = Utau_)

"What?"

_"Ikuto~~~~~!"_

"What do you want Utau, before I end this call"

_"Awww, anyways Ikuto~ the boss said that you have to kill this very ugly women…Ew her name is also disgusting…"_

"What's her name?"

_"Hinamori Amu.."_

Ikuto's blue orbs got larger, he stand there with shock all over his face.

_"Hello, Ikuto"_

He shook his head and ends the call without saying goodbye…

'Hinamori Amu… I'm sorry, but you're my next target…'

_End…_

* * *

**The next day…**

Ikuto's PoV (Point Of View)

_RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

The school bell rang I slowly make my way to my classroom I slide the door and step in silence was only heard, I can feel eyes staring at me and hear them whispering.

"Dude, did you heard about Ikuto?"

"Ikuto~! You're so hot!"

"I wish I was him bro"

I sat down on my desk on the corner next to the window to my left and stare outside until _she _came into my mind.

Her perfect body, pink hair that smells like bubblegum and her beautiful golden honey orbs that shines like the morning sun when and whoever looks at her she's perfect in every angle you look.

_'Slide'_

"Sorry minna-san~" Sensei step inside the room, he carried 5 stacks of math books covering his face "ARGH!" he trips over and everyone laughs like usual, but I don't I just twitch my eyes and look outside the window but this time…This time it all change.

"Minna-san I want you to meet a new student, her name is Hinamori Amu please come in"

_'Slide'_

"Yo, my names Hinamori Amu, nice to meet'cha" Strange…She acted sweet last time, but now she's acting cool. I saw her looking around the room till she found me sitting in the corner, she mouths my name slowly with shock without saying any sounds, I replied back whispering: 'Yo' and sign my signature smirk at her.

"Himamori-san, please sit next to Ikuto-san, pleas-"

"Its _Hinamori _Sensei and yes I know who is Tsukiyomi-san is, thank you" She cut off Sensei and walks towards me and sits down in front; she turns around and faces me "Hey, Tsukiyomi-san"

"Hey _Amu_, and you can call me Ikuto mkay?" I said.

"Kay _Ikuto _just don't…"

"Don't what _Amu_?"

"Don't say my name like that, deal?" She took her hand to shake.

"Deal" I took her hand and shake. **'Dude, stop, just. Stop, It's very disgusting' **My inside character spoke once again 'Stop talking to me, can't you even see?'

**'See what? All I can see is that you're still shaking her hand still and she's giving you the 'Are you gonna stop now?' look'**

He was right, I was shaking her hand non-stop "Sorry Amu" I let go her hand and she nodded and turn around to focus the subject.

**'Ok, what is it?'**

'This is my plan'

**'Plan? What plan? Tell me the whole story'**

'Ok, so she just got here right?'

**'Duh'**

'I'll make her be my friend, and soon enough if she goes to my house or something I kill her, simple as that'

**'Well, be careful'**

'Why?'

**'You might fall in love with her…'**

'Bitch please, if someone wants me fall for them that'll never happen'

**'Ok, whatever, just be careful'**

"Ikuto!"

"What?" I snap out from talking to my inner self.

"Ikuto, Senseiwants you to answer one of his questions, but you weren't paying attention so that's why I'm calling your name"

"Ok, thanks Amu." I stood up and walk to the blackboard and grab a chalk I focus the question and when I got it I wrote: 9347.4783.

"Correct Tsukiyomi-san, please pay attention or else detention for you young lad"

_RRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGG!_

"Class dismiss!"

I walk out of the classroom first said thought…

'Let the games begin Hinamori _Amu'_

* * *

L.P: Thanks guys for reading! Please R&R it really appreciates me! And it also makes me happy and quickly updates my stories!

R&R!

…..~V~…..

.~V~.

…..~V~…..

.~V~.

…..~V~…..

.~V~.

…..~V~…..


End file.
